Book Of Memories
by Katie Black
Summary: Sirius is free and when he and Harry sit down questions are asked and answered about the past. An emotional story.
1. Freed

Disclaimer: Mine? Nope, wish it was but it's not ( but I would be happy if I just had Sirius or Remus but I don't have any of them. Maybe for my birthday (May 16th) I get one.  
  
Note: I would like to dedicate this story to Samantha who is always supportive, posts me on her web page, and writes wonderful stories that always get me thinking. Also a special hello to Alyssa.  
  
Book of Memories  
  
Freed  
  
"I'm free, I'm free, and I'm free." Sang Sirius Orion Black, former convict for the murder of one rat, Peter Pettigrew, was free and he was, for lack of a better word, ecstatic as he hoped onto his old motorbike (Hagrid had returned it after he had walked in on Sirius and Dumbledore having a conversation about the order. Hagrid was told the whole story and insisted that he return it.) Sirius had just been given a deceleration of his freedom from the ministry after Peter had been spotted in Northern England by two aurors who were on Voldermorts tail. Sirius, after spending the summer at Remus Lupin's home was, for the first time in years, clean and happy. Remus was one who had everything neat and organized. Sirius and James often thought that he wanted to be very polite and extremely clean as a way to revolt against the animal that he turned into when the moon was full. He was so polite that it had on occasion been annoying to the Marauders and lead to some very memorable pranks that he had played on poor Remus.  
  
Sirius remembered when he had shown up at Remus's doorstep after the Triwizard Tournament. He had been in the form of Padfoot and barked at the door until Remus opened the door and was greeted with no one other that a huge, black dog knocking him down and running off into the kitchen, dragging mud as he went. Remus had attacked with dreaded soap and sponge, sent Sirius to take a bath, cut his hair and "Change into some decent robes for Merlin's sake, you smell like wet dog." "I was Remus, see." He had then, not to Remus's amusement changed back into Snuffles with a pop.  
  
That had been a year ago. Now, the Order was assembled and waiting for orders from Albus Dumbledore. Now, Sirius was free. Now, Harry was 15 and still living with the Dursleys but Sirius would change that. Harry deserved a family and Sirius needed Harry, so did Remus. They needed the friend they had lost when Peter had betrayed them. They needed James and Lily and Harry was James. The only thing that was not James was Harry's constant worries. James had been carefree until his 6th year when the dark lord had turned after his family. But he had been carefree until then, Harry on the other hand always had to look over his shoulder and worry about the attacks that would befall him.  
  
Sirius hopped onto his bike, throwing on his black leather jacket which had "Marauders" embroider on the back and his nickname "Padfoot" on the front, a gift that Lily had made for them all in their 7th year. With a swish of his wand the wireless started to play some muggle music, "Only the Good Die Young" and the bike became invisible as he soared up into the air and towards 4 Privet Dr. to pick up Harry. 


	2. Rusty Wand Work

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. The plot is mine but that's it.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by Bluebottlebutterfly who can also make me laugh as well as make me cry.  
  
Rusty Wand Work  
  
Sirius' hearing was over and no owl, no word, nothing! Harry Potter paced back and forth in his small room on 4 Privet Drive. Sirius had gone to the ministry after Pettigrew was spotted in hope of being deemed innocent and his hearing ended, Harry checked his clock, 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Boy, down, now!" His uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs. Harry, with a final look at his open window jogged down.  
  
"Yes? What is it Uncle Vernon?" Asked Harry whist taking a peek at the window to his left.  
  
"Go outside and get the mail." After Harry had received his letter to Hogwarts Uncle Vernon had felt it necessary to seal the slot so no mail could possibly get through and had put up a mail box. ("Let us see those mangy owls open a box.")  
  
"Yes Unc….." There, Harry saw through a window, hopping off a bike with his hair drawn back into a ponytail was Sirius decked out in leather and a huge grin on his face, his eyes twinkling and a bounce in his step. Harry went through an inner battle. Let Sirius come in and scare the wits out of his uncle or run out with the pretense of getting the mail, tell Sirius to wait and then sneak out the window. Uncle Vernon made the final decision for him.  
  
"Boy, move now!" Uncle Vernon sneered, "I'm expecting a very important letter from…" There was a rhythmic knock at the front door. "Get that Boy."  
  
"Yes Uncle." Harry grinned and ran to the door and when he opened it he was engulfed into a hug by Sirius.  
  
"Harry, I'm free! You're coming to Remus' with me and we can live there until my place is ready and you can have your friends come over. I'm going to take you to quidditch matches and boy o' boy to we have to catch up. There's this nasty curse that changes your hair color to flash different colors and you can put it on the Slytherins and…" Sirius had said this all very, very fast and when he looked down at Harry he saw that his face was almost purple from lack of oxygen so Sirius let him go.  
  
"Sirius, you're really free and I can come with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry you can't come with me, I just came to say hello. Of course you are coming with me!" Sirius said with a grin on his face, "Go get your things." Harry turned and ran up the stairs and Sirius, for the first time, noticed Uncle Vernon in the room. "Why hello Mr. Dursley, do you remember me? I was at Lily and James' wedding, I was the best man?"  
  
"We did not attend." Uncle Vernon replied stiffly. They had shown up but only for the shortest time imaginable and he did remember this character. He had been charming a rose to sing "Here comes the Bride." Before the ceremony.  
  
At that moment Aunt Petunia entered with a tray of cookies and tea and when she saw Sirius she dropped the tray and froze. Tea flew all over and the cups shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh, let me help you with that." Sirius said, taking out his wand. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went and backed into a corner of the room. Now Sirius was very intelligent and a great wizard but not having your wand for close to 15 years does make one a little rusty.  
  
"Repairo." Sirius said and instantly the cups were repaired. A grin crossed his lips; he wasn't as rusty as he thought. "Floushia." Sirius muttered next, this spell was supposed to refill the cup with tea but instead a jet stream of water flew at the Durselys. Bony Aunt Petunia flew back from the force of the jet and Uncle Vernon was soaked. Sirius's mind went blank. He just for the life of him could not remember the counter charm and he quickly turned as to stop the jet from hitting them put instead it landed on a yelling Dudley ("Would you mind being quiet, I'm trying to watch television in here!") who was coming out of the kitchen with a big piece of chocolate cake on his plate. The plate, with the force of the water, flew forward and just as Harry came bounding down the steps with his trunk and Hedwig's cage (Hedwig was on an errand.) the cake hit Dudley full force in the face. Harry smiled at the scene and looked at Sirius whom was looking at his wand and begging it to stop (Please, Please stop, please. Come on, what more do I deserve. Please. I'm sooo sorry about this.). Harry snuck up behind him and whispered the counter spell against his own wishes but to Sirius' relief. Sirius looked as if a light had popped on in his head.  
  
"Of Course!" and the steady stream stopped. "Let me clean this up for you, I'm so sorry. Just got my wand back and I'm a little rusty."  
  
"No Sirius, I think they'll clean it up and with that Harry and Sirius walked out of 4 Privet Dr and into their futures. No loner alone but together, as a family. 


	3. Welcome Harry

Disclaimer: This is really mine and by the way, did you know the sky is falling? No, none of it is mine it all belongs to J.K. and I bow down before her!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is for the Sugarquill, where I read my first fanfiction.  
  
  
  
"Welcome Harry"  
  
The ride to Lupin's seemed to fly by due to the supped up motor that Sirius had installed and even if the trip had taken hours, to Harry and Sirius it would have felt like minutes. Both were doing some Sirius thinking, Harry about how his life would change and about how different Sirius was from the sullen face convict he had meet in his third year. Sirius on the other hand was thinking about Lily and James. Harry was so much like them, true it was hard no to feel sad when Harry would do something that reminded him of his old times but it was worth it to see Harry and in him see the friends he had lost. His thoughts also lingered about all the things they had to do. Harry deserved a family and Sirius, along with Remus' supervision, would try to stand in for James and Lily although he knew he could never fill their shoes.  
  
With a loud vroom the motorbike pulled into the drive and Sirius, all smiles, hopped off and grabbed Harry's trunk. Reaching into his pocket for the key his face turned into a small smile.  
  
"Hey Harry. How about we have some fun with Remus? Yea, good? Excellent!" He exclaimed popping into a dog and running through a doggy dog into the home.  
  
Inside the kitchen was one Remus Lupin awaiting Sirius and Harry. Remus knew that if Sirius was cleared he would run off immediately and get Harry without owling him, but that was Sirius, so Remus had asked that Dumbledore send him a massage as soon as the ministry decided and now he sat cooking a steak whilst thumbing through a muggle cook book. Remus found it relaxing and peaceful to cook the muggle way and since Sirius didn't have a wand until now it gave him something to do. Remus was quite peaceful until a giant dog, also known as Sirius Black came bounding into the kitchen grabbing the steak between his teeth and running promptly out again.  
  
"Well, there here." Said an exasperated Remus standing up and giving chase out the front door only to come face to face with Harry sitting on his trunk and Sirius in his dog form sitting on a newly dug up mound in Remus' garden before changing back.  
  
"Hi Harry," Remus greeted giving Harry a hug, "Welcome. Sirius that, for your information was our dinner and unlike last time you are now simply going to dig it up and wash it off and no to your next statement also. We are not having sweets for dinner." Sirius gave a look that simply begged Remus but it did not have any affect. "I'm off to visit Dumbledore tonight; he's looking to get me to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post this year." Harry's eyes lit up. "Sirius, there's pizza from that muggle restaurant you went to yesterday in the ice box. You can heat that up, I'm off. See you latter Harry I'm sure Sirius will show you your room, it used to be your father's when he stayed here. It's exactly the same." With that he appratiated off to meet Dumbledore.  
  
"Ice-cream, butter beer, and sweets for dinner. What do you think Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sounds great." And with that they went into Remus'. 


	4. Your Father's Room

Disclaimer: All J.K's none of it is mine, only the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter a little sad and I'm not sure if I did. What do you think? This one goes out to Mandy, the author of "The Gilded Lily"  
  
  
  
"Your Father's Room"  
  
Sirius led Harry inside and before going to prepared "Dinner" he told Harry where his room was and dropped his trunk off.  
  
"Well, Harry, this room's yours now. It used to belong to your father when he was engaged to Lily and waiting for the wedding. We used to spend our summers here, after Volder…. Well I'll go and get started shall I. I'll come and get you in a bit."  
  
Harry, placing his trunk on the bed and Hedwig's cage on the dresser looked around. This room had belonged to his father. The sheets had small snitches on them and the room was painted red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor. This didn't surprise Harry in the least after finding out only a few months ago that James was one of the descendents of Godric Gryffindor. On the dresser were thing obliviously recovered from his parent's home after the attack. There were four prefect badges and a head boy and head girl badge form his parents years at Hogwarts. A broom stick was propped up against the corner, a Shooting Star 1000, it must have been good then Harry thought. A few books lined the shelf and in the closet Harry was surprised to see some old robes and two quidditch robes, one with a "C" in the top corner, for captain. A few of his mother's robes were there too. Harry almost broke down and went to sit on the bed to catch his breath but music was slowly playing form the bedside table and when he looked at the nightstand he lost it completely and broke down. There was a picture of his parents dancing, probably from their sixth year. His father had swirled her and her long hair fanned out as her head came to rest on his shoulder. Their eyes closed and they were both smiling. They were only slightly than Harry but they were in love and happy and alive. Harry grabbed the fame and hugged it to his chest, closed his eyes and took deep breaths. They weren't gone; he told himself over and over again they were in his heart. They were with him always; he carried them in his heart.  
  
Sirius had been hesitant about leaving James' room the same as he had left it for Harry nut Remus thought that Harry needed to have a little more of Lily and James and Sirius, after thinking about it agreed. Now, Sirius was almost certain, Harry was falling to pieces. Sirius and Remus had a hard time going in there and they had death with their deaths longer than Harry and they had been as close as family. Leading the two huge Sundays with various sweets atop them Sirius went to Harry's room and as he opened the door he saw a red eyed Harry clutching the photo of James and Lily at the ball from their 6th year. James had spent the summer here and kept the photo with him. Sirius remembered taking it out of the runes in Godric's Hollow and sending it with an owl to Remus before he went after Peter. A small tear went down the side of Sirius' face and he placed down the sundaes and went to the bookshelf, taking out a thick, dusty volume. Covering it he sat down next to Harry and let him cry into his shoulder.  
  
After staying like this in silence Harry looked up into Sirius' eyes. Sirius' heart gave a pang; his eyes were so much like Lily's. Harry next spoke words that both made Sirius nervous, hesitant, and extremely sad.  
  
"Sirius, can you tell me about the past, about," he looked down at the photo "about my parents?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I can." With that Sirius took out the volume and shining in gold writing was the word "Memories" in beautiful cursive.  
  
"This, Harry, was the photo album your parents, Remus, Peter, and I put together after Hogwarts so we would always be together. In it is the history of the Marauders, your mother, pretty much all of our lives."  
  
"Can you show me Sirius?"  
  
"Yes Harry." And the book was opened. 


	5. Baby Pictures

Disclaimer: All J.K's none of it is mine, only the plot.  
  
Author's Note: First time working on this in months so it will be a bit rusty. I hope you guys like it, and it will be short, just a warning.  
  
  
  
"Baby Pictures"  
  
Harry pulled his legs up and tucked them against his chest as he looked at the book, so simple but so important. He already knew it would be important and he hadn't seen much of it yet. Sirius turned the first page which had all of their names written on it, each in a different handwriting and charmed to glow or crawl across the page. The next was a collage of pictures, baby pictures.  
  
"When I said this was our history I wasn't lying. Lily, your mum had this thing about putting everything in chronological order. Your dad thought that if we did do it that way we might as well do it right. Can you tell who is who? I mean besides me being the best looking of all of them." Harry gave a chuckle, and his heart felt a bit better for some reason, he couldn't place why but it just did. Sirius moved the book so Harry could see all of the pictures clearly.  
  
There were five little baby pictures; two little bald babies, one was cute and happy looking, the other one thick for a baby as far as Harry was concerned; there was two babies which could have passed as twin, one with very little black hair and the other one with curly black hair. One had their eyes open and they were a beautiful blue. The last baby was obviously his mother, Lily. Her hair was curly and red, a very bright red. Her eyes were closed. As the other pictures moved, the babies cooing, rolling, and the chunkier one sucking his thumb the one of Lily remained the same, an unmoving Muggle photograph.  
  
"I think I can." Harry said. "This one here, the Muggle photo has to be my Mum, Even without the fact that the photo is a Muggle one her hair is red, she was the only one with red hair." Harry ran his photo over the picture, his Mum. She was just a baby, so little and she didn't know that she was going to be a witch and marry James and have a little boy and die before he could walk. She didn't know any of it.  
  
"Yup, that's her. Easy one, now what about the others?" Sirius motioned back towards the pages.  
  
"Ok, well I think this one is Remus. I don't know why but he looks sort of like Remus to me." Harry pointed to the happy who rolled over in the picture.  
  
"Another one right. You haven't gotten to the tough ones yet."  
  
Harry looked back at the pictures, he had already figured out which ones were Remus and his Mum. One was his dad, the other was Sirius and the last one was.him. Pettigrew. Looking back over the pictures he decided that the cubby one had to be Peter, it just had to.  
  
"That one is Pettigrew." Harry said with hate in his voice pointing at the picture. "And one of these is you and the other is my Dad." Sirius looked at little Peter. He hadn't looked at this book in the longest time and little, baby Peter looked so deceiving. So wrong. Shaking the thought from his head he looked back at the pictures.  
  
"Two left, the handsome baby and your father. Which baby would you say is the cutest?" Harry studied the pictures and noticed that there was the tiniest group of freckles on the curly haired baby's neck, side glancing at Sirius he saw the patch, very light and very small but there. He hid a chuckle in a chough.  
  
"This one is the cutest." Harry said pointing at the one that was definitely his father, James Potter. Sirius did a small double take.  
  
"You have odd tastes. The other one is much cuter. That one," he motioned toward the one Harry had pointed at, "is James. Made fun of me because of this picture you know, my curly hair. He couldn't be bald could he, no full head of hair.  
  
"Relax Sirius, both of them are cute and it wasn't the hair." Sirius gave him a questioning glace. "That," Harry put his hand on Sirius' freckles, "is what gave it away." Sirius hand moved to his neck and then he looked at the picture, leaning forward he squinted his eye.  
  
"I can't see them there. It's those Seeker eyes. Your father could see a knut down the street in a storm." Harry smiled and adjusted his glasses. "That one is me." Sirius pointed at the curly haired baby.  
  
"Well it would be from process of elimination wouldn't it?" Harry piped in.  
  
"See, you are like Uncle Sirius. Sarcastic. Told James and Lily I would rub off on you."  
  
"I think I'm a bit like all of you." Harry added, his eyes getting lost in the pictures.  
  
"Well, your smart like your parents, and I think there is a bit of me and Remus in you."  
  
"Pettigrew too, Sirius."  
  
"Before he turned Harry, before he turned. Now what do you say we look at some more of this book?" Sirius began to turn the page and Harry glanced at his Mum and Dad as the parchment turned. "Now here we sort of skip ahead a few years."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hi everyone! Well I posted chapters one through four at once so I didn't get to give out my thank yous. I thank everyone who reviews so I will do that now. If you want me to e-mail you when this is updated let me know.  
  
Alyssa: Hi! Thanks! Remember when I did this on that trip for French? Who thought it would take almost a year to write chapter five?  
  
SuGaSuGa: Thanks. I know this was very, very, very long between updates but I am working on it now.  
  
Luna Rose and Phoenix Child: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Shila: Thanks! Really! You have a drawing of Sirius? Please scan it, pretty please.  
  
Shila: Thought the excuse was good, it worked ok I think.  
  
Shila: Me and grammar = a bull in a china shop. Lol. I can come up with ideas and write plots fairly well but I can't spell or use grammatical rules in the least.  
  
------: Thanks!  
  
SasseeSam: Hi Sam! We all love Sirius, and it isn't possible to love him too much. Is it?  
  
Erin Granger: Hi Erin! Writing more but slowly.  
  
Moonlight: Thanks for the review, I will.  
  
Sweet Star: Thanks so much ( You don't know how much that means to me.  
  
Coeur De Lion: I know what you mean by sad but happy. I have the same feeling when I write it. Ironic isn't it.  
  
Japangirlcarley24: *hands over tissue* Thanks.  
  
DancinEvy: You make perfect sense. I know what you mean 100% Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Starheart: Love your name! Yup, I'm updating. Hope you like it.  
  
I plan on updating soon so please check back! Everyone, please review. It makes me more confident in my writing and then I don't worry so much about posting and thus write more. I need reviews like oxygen if that makes sense. If you review (love it or hate it, just review) I will thank you in the next chapter. Until the next chapter.  
  
~ Katie Black 


	6. Green Ties and Blue Ties

Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the images but not the characters, J.K. own them. *weep*  
  
Author's Note: YAY! Good response for five, I was really nervous that it wouldn't pan out because I usually write romance and this was more of a dramatic comedy. Ok, another short one because I should be doing homework.  
  
  
  
"Green ties and Blue ties"  
  
As Sirius and Harry went through the pictures aches returned to their hearts, Sirius had a longing to return to the past and Harry yearned to change his future, for his family. Pictures flashed by as the pages turned; Sirius running down a Quidditch Pitch, his mother in a white communion dress, Peter at Christmas and his father sitting by a tree with two people at his shoulders. A tall woman with black hair and a balding man with elaborate robes.  
  
"Who are they?" A perplexed Harry asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, they're Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Sirius replied without thinking as his eyes scanned the pages.  
  
"You mean my grandparents?" Harry asked again staring harder at the couple.  
  
"James' parents, yes, your grandparents." Sirius glanced at them in the album. He remembered them well from spending summers at James' house. James' father was always out at the Ministry but he was a good man and Sarah Potter was a lady. A real lady in the classical sense, the kind that you dance with at balls and marry under a starry night. Sarah was a kind of second mother to Sirius because Sirius' own mother, Cassie (Cassiopeia, get it?) had died when he was very young. "Sarah and Mathew Potter. They were great people, top member of the ministry and a great healer. Your grandmother could cure nearly anything with plants, potions, and her wand. I remember your father never being able to get out anything because he was sick."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Playing twenty questions now are we? Yes I'll tell you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fade into Memory~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"James, honey, come on we are running late!" Sarah Potter yelled up the steps. Her husband, Mathew had a business meeting and insisted that the whole family come so that he didn't have to endure it alone. Mathew was a brilliant mind, articulate and creative but very dependant on Sarah.  
  
"Mum I really don't think I should come, I *cough* think I am getting sick." James mumbled down the steps.  
  
"You know how important this is for your father. We have to support him in this." Sarah said placing a golden snitch charm around her neck. The Potters had money and not from Mathew's work at the Ministry, they paid him bear minimum and certainly not for her healing work, she did most of that for free. The Potter's money came from Quidditch, or to be more precise from Snitches. Mathew's great Uncle had invented the little things and as the sport grew more popular the more royalties they would inherit, being the only living Potter's.  
  
"It's not like he is making a speech or something. It's just another boring meeting with dull paper pushers." James rambled back.  
  
"I've told you, your father isn't a paper pusher." Sarah replied, "He works very hard."  
  
"I know he does and he doesn't push papers, I know." He said.  
  
"Good now come on down." Sarah turned, the fabric of her royal blue dress rustlings as she spun, her heels clapping on the marble floor.  
  
"He isn't a paper pusher he just has paper pushed on him." James whispered to himself.  
  
"I can hear you." Sarah shouted so he could hear her.  
  
"If you could cook as well as she could hear I wouldn't have what are the early signs of food poisoning." He whispered once again.  
  
"I can still hear you and I can cook." Sarah said as she started up the stairs, she could hear James cough and sneeze as she passed the picture of her great-grandfather Godric.  
  
"Yes you can Mum, you cook some things perfectly, burnt toast for example." James said.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, now tell me your symptoms." Sarah put her hand on his forehead, feeling a slight fever.  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"Symptoms James, not your diagnosis." She raised her eyes brows in response and felt his back which was clammy.  
  
"Ok, fine, sore throat, cough *sneeze* and apparently a sneeze as well." He sat down and ran his hand through his hair causing the charcoal strands to become more disheveled.  
  
"Stomach hurt?"  
  
"A bit." He said placing a hand unconsciously on his abdomen.  
  
"Ok, one minute. An infusion of anthelas and mushrooms should make you feel better and a simple spell should get rid of that fever. Let me go and get the potion and you go get a tie." She turned to sweep down to the kitchen where she kept her plants and herbs.  
  
"I have a tie." James said holding up his dark green tie.  
  
"If your pants are blue do you really think I'll let you wear a green tie?" She called back from the kitchen.  
  
"I thought the pants were dark green." James said resigning to go to yet another dull dinner as he walked back into his room to get a blue tie.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fade out of memory~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"He hated those balls, your father wasn't one for black tie affairs, or should I say blue tie affairs?" Sirius said.  
  
"Green ties weren't his fancy either." Harry said.  
  
Sirius chuckled and his eyes lit up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, another chapter down and I have no idea how many more to go. Now for my thank yous.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Hi, thank you so much! Yup, I'm working on this one a lot.  
  
Moonlight: Hi, you ask and I give. Chapter six is here and more is coming.  
  
Kristatwen: Thanks Krista, no problem. I'll keep going.  
  
Heather: Krista's sister Heather? No, breaks will not be that long, truth be told I was working constantly on Girl of Your Dreams, my other long story on ff.net and this was put on hold but I found that if I write both stories my mind sort of picks up plot bunnies and it makes my writing better. I know that the last few chapters of my stuff aren't that good but I am laying a foundation for something that I have in mind. From now on expect an update at least once a week.  
  
Esperanza: Thank you! I thought the idea was cute too, I'm happy somebody is a bit mushy like me. I hope you like this one.  
  
Liz: I plan on doing MWPP/L's time at Hogwarts through flashbacks like this one.  
  
I plan on updating soon so please check back! Everyone, please review. It makes me more confident in my writing and then I don't worry so much about posting and thus write more. I need reviews like oxygen if that makes sense. If you review (love it or hate it, just review) I will thank you in the next chapter. Until then.  
  
~ Katie Black 


	7. Making Friends by Fate

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine save bad characterization and the plot; I own that along with new characters. Everything else belongs to J.K.  
  
Author's Note: I have a bunch of on-going fics at the moment so I am writing them in a cycle. I'm not 100% sure about what this chapter is going to be, as a matter of fact I am not 1% sure of what this chapter is going to be about, writing as I go. Hope you guys like it. This chapter is for Esperanza and CrazyBabieMeg who gave me an idea for Harry and the chapter's layout.  
  
  
  
"Making Friends by Fate"  
  
Harry saw Sirius' eyes shine and in that shimmer he saw the past play out and chocked back his next question, he would save that for later. Harry tuned the next page and saw them all at Diagon Ally and he was reminded of his first trip there with Hagrid, a good memory. One that would last a lifetime through the storms of a lifetime.  
  
"If you're in the mood for stories I have a good one about this." Sirius pointed at a newspaper clipping. The title read "Ministry Members Son in Diagon Ally Brawl" with a picture below of who was definitely James Potter and a younger, somewhat less greasy Snape involved in a fight. Wands were waving back and forth with nothing more than sparks emitting from their point and after a few fruitless waves of the wand James dropped it into his pocket and went to punch Snape. Harry looked on in wonder as his father hit Snape in the stomach.  
  
"Sirius, I know a picture is worth a thousand words and I know I can come up with more than a thousand to describe this picture but do you think you could fill me in on what happened?" Harry looked expectantly at Sirius.  
  
"Of course I can, I would be delighted as a matter of fact. Do you remember that night in your third year when Remus and I told you about Peter and mentioned the little feud between your father and Snape? I believe Remus attributed it to jealously of Quidditch skills." Harry nodded in agreement. "Well that was a factor I think but it all started here." He pointed at the picture," Right at Diagon Ally. If you would look closer, right there in that corner you can see me. I met your father that day."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fade into Memory~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"James honey I'm just going to step in here and pick up some more mushrooms. Mrs. Estel is going to need a healing potion weather she wants one or not for that flu of hers and I am nearly out. Just stay over here, you might make some new friends." Sarah Potter said, her sun yellow robes swishing as she turned to walk in. Her robes always swished and rustled James though, the old fashioned robes always did. Sarah turned and looked at her son once more, he was going to Hogwarts in just under a week, her little boy was going away and it hurt her heart as well as made her proud.  
  
"I'll be fine Mum, really. I'll go and take a look at the new broomsticks and then I'll come right back here." James said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Ok James, I'll be back in a few moments." The bell rang as she entered the small shop, greeting the owner by name and kneeling down to examine the new plants and fungus.  
  
James looked around at the crowded street and spotted the Quidditch shop, taking a look around he jogged over hitting a boy by accident in the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about that." James called over his shoulder as he reached the display case. The Hermes 100 was in the window. A new broom produced by a new company and James had one, or at least had tried one out at his cousin's house a few weeks ago. It was a piece of trash. Sure the handle gleamed and it shined but it didn't go any faster than a butterfly on a stormy day, the breaks were horrible and it couldn't turn. The broom wouldn't last long and neither would the company. James noticed the boy he had earlier ran into go into the shop and felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Mum, I thought you would be a few more minutes." James said as he turned but instead of seeing his mother he was facing a small redhead. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my mum."  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me directions to Madame Mulkins? I a bit lost." She flashed an anxious smile. This girl was definitely Muggle born thought James and a first year like him. "Where are my manners, I'm Lily Evans." She stuck out her hand and James shook it, it was very small within his own.  
  
"James Potter. Madame Mulkin's is down that street, last store on the right." He pointed down the street to where he had bought his robes only an hour ago.  
  
"Thanks, I should be going." Lily turned and started walking towards the shop. James could hear his mother's voice ringing in his head. She had told him to make some new friends and this girl was obviously going to be a Hogwarts first year with him.  
  
"Lily?" He called after her, she turned and looked questionably at him and continued to step backward as she went. Suddenly the door to the Quidditch shop opened and the dark haired boy stepped out again, a Hermes 100 in his arms, the boy wasn't paying attention to where he was going and Lily didn't see him as they crashed into one another. Lily fell back and scrapped her knees up and the boy fell face down in the dirt, his robes becoming dirty sand the new broom cracking at the end.  
  
The boy stood up and instead of offering Lily his hand, as James had been taught, he crouched over his broom. His eyes flared up he turned toward Lily. Catching Lily's Muggle clothing he started to snap at her.  
  
"Stupid clumsy Mudblood. You should watch where you're going!" He hissed. "Ruined my new broomstick too, you owe me over a hundred gallons."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking." The apologies went on and on and James walked over to her, helping Lily up and directing her towards where his mother was, not Madame Mulkins. The scrape wasn't bad, far from it but it still needed to be tended to and his mother could fix that up with a wand wave. He picked up her bag of books and turned away from the boy.  
  
"Wait! Where do you think you are going Mudblood!" The boy yelled again and James felt his blood boil. Boys like this were the reasons for Muggle Protection acts, the ones who couldn't accept anyone who wasn't from an old wizarding family.  
  
"I'm taking her to have this cut taken care of and don't call her that!" James said over his shoulder, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I'll call her whatever I like. I suppose you are a Mudblood too. Wouldn't surprise me." The boy went on.  
  
"No, I'm James Potter. Sound familiar? " James questioned, he sat Lily down on a bench and turned around, he could tell this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Serveus Snape. Potter, that does sound familiar, isn't your mother that healer who visits those Muggle Hospitals? She's a disgrace to Wizard healers, she should worry about her own kind." His voice seemed to snarl.  
  
"My Mum is a great healer of all, blood doesn't matter." James gripped in his robes for his new wand.  
  
"Another little Muggle lover like your Mum I see Potter."  
  
"Shut it Snape!" James drew his wand.  
  
"Oh a duel, I am so scared Potter. Can you see that I am shaking in my boots?" Snape replied in a sarcastic tone, drawing his own wand. "Want to show your Mudblood girlfriend a Wizard duel?" That was too much for James, he detested the word Mudblood. Flicking his wand forward small sparks flew forward. Snape chuckled at this and then snapped his wand; a group of sparks shooting out of the tip. The war of sparks continued and a small crowd gathered. Even the photographer who was there to photograph a book signing came outside and began snapping pictures.  
  
"Stop it please." Lily said from the bench as she wrapped a handkerchief around her knee.  
  
"Shut it Mudblood!" Snape hissed.  
  
"Don't call her that." James said with another furry of sparkles and then in a fit he put his wand away and punched Snape.  
  
"I'll sue!" Snape said as he swung at James' head.  
  
"Go ahead," James hit him again, "Maybe you could buy a decent broom then. The Hermes is a piece of junk."  
  
"You know that isn't true Potter." Snape landed a blow against James head and Lily leapt up. After James regained his senses he ducked another blow and hit Snape hard in his face, his nose in fact and broke it. Snape fell to the ground and James turned.  
  
"Watch out!" Lily called and James turned in time to see Snape being hit down by another boy.  
  
"Stay down you bloody git!" The boy said as he approached. James gave him a thankful nod. "No problem, the git was getting on my nerves as well. I'm Sirius Black." He extended his hand and Lily shook in, then James in turn.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter. Thank you."  
  
"Look, it's no big deal. Good shot in the nose James, I don't think it will ever be straight again. He did get you pretty good in the head though, you alright?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok." James said raising his hand to his temple and finding blood. Lily reached into her bag and withdrew another handkerchief, handing it to James who quickly dabbed away the blood.  
  
"We should get you to a doctor, just to get it checked out." Lily said, looking at the cut. "Maybe him too."  
  
"He'll be fine, did him good I would say." Sirius muttered reaching down and grabbing the bag. "Let me carry this, now let's go and see your mother. I'm sure she can fix you two right up."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fade out of memory~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That's how we met. We didn't meet Peter or Remus until Hogwarts started though."  
  
"That's also why Snape hated my father isn't it? He embarrassed him." Harry questioned.  
  
"Yup, I think he also was a bit peeved when we made copies of the photos and handed them out." Harry looked at Sirius with a shocked expression. "It wasn't my idea! It was your mums."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that was longer then I thought it would be at first. I think it came out ok. Now onto my thank yous.  
  
Reania: Ok, here is some more. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Moonlight: Hi, good question and that is what Harry puts off and it will come back. I swear. Hope this chapter is ok.  
  
x-woman: Thanks!  
  
Brigade701: I agree, they did need that little shower.  
  
Heather: Hi! Yes I have multiple stories up and a few ongoing ones. That is why it takes some time between updates; I work them in a cycle. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
SilverMoon: Can't tell you the answer to that question, you will find out though, promise. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
WeasleyTwinLover1112: Ok, I'll update (  
  
Liz: This one was longer, much longer and I updated GoYD the other day, the Peter chapter. It is also the next story to be updated.  
  
Esperanza: Make sure you check the author's note at the top of the page and I want to thank you for your nice comments. I decided to work a lot with the flashbacks and they took up almost this entire chapter. Hope you like this one.  
  
CrazieBabieMeg: Thank you so much!!!! Make sure you check the top author's note too! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
LaminaCourt: Thanks! That was what I was going for. I hope you like the rest of it.  
  
I think I have everyone but if I did miss you it was a mistake and just tell me and I will try to make it up to you. If you want to be notified of an updated just tell me in your review or if I do e-mail you and you don't want me to just tell me. I plan on updating soon so please check back! Everyone, please review. It makes me more confident in my writing and then I don't worry so much about posting and thus write more. I need reviews like oxygen if that makes sense. If you review (love it or hate it, just review) I will thank you in the next chapter. Until then.  
  
~ Katie Black 


	8. Sweet Lily

Disclaimer: I own nothing save characterization and plot, the rest belongs to J.K.  
  
Author's Note: No idea what this one is going to be about, as a matter of fact this whole story has an ending in my head but not a lot body so I am thinking it up as I go along. Makes it interesting. This chapter is for Moonlight, going through my reviews I noticed she was one of the first to review this story and then I noticed that she still is. I would also like to mention that the first review was in April when this story was in "development" so she really has stuck with it. Thanks Moonlight!  
  
****RICHARD HARRIS: MAY HE TRIUMPTH IN THE NEXT GREAT ADVENTURE****  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Sweet Lily "  
  
"My mum? Really?" Harry looked surprised and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yea, everyone thought she was the sweet little angel," Sirius caught his breath as he said the word and his voice stumbled.  
  
"From everything I've pieced together she was the good one and you guys were the bad boys." Harry said looking down at the article. They hadn't changed the page yet and Harry caught in the corner of his eye a small girl tying a handkerchief around her knee in the lower corner of the picture.  
  
"She just didn't get caught. We took the heat for half of her pranks you know." Sirius said indignantly, "I became greats friends with cleaning solutions I tell you that. It's a magic school so do we make them practice in detention? No, physical labor. Has to be illegal you know." Sirius ranted on and on.  
  
"I'm sure you got the credit for the pranks as well." Harry smirked.  
  
"That's not the point. Here let me show you. Your mum took this one as well, thought it would be funny." Sirius turned to the next page and Harry saw three pictures. One with Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius; another one was of the whole Gryffindor House and the last one was of Peter, James, and Sirius scrubbing the floor and by the looks of it the charms room floor. "Her prank and we paid for it. Wasn't funny, actually the prank was fair but this," he slapped the photo with his fingers as he gestured to it, "wasn't."  
  
"What did she do?" Harry asked, not believing it was his mother, she had always thought of her as a sweet quiet girl and his father as the rambunctious one.  
  
"Just after Halloween we started color charms and they had become the average prank, the Slytherins had red hair and the Gryffindors usually had green. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't really wage in our little war. Probably because it was fueled by James and Snape and they didn't want to get involved. Your dad and I had learned a few advanced charms in this area and we started to add spots and flashing words. Things like "Snape the Grease ball" not advanced really or very cleaver as I look back on it but they were advanced nonetheless. After a few weeks the heads of houses became a bit peeved about the flashing hair, said it was disturbing their class and they put spells on every single student wand, disabled the charm during class hours. Well James and I had decided to find a way around the little inconvenience but your mum beat us to it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fade into memory~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Lily?" Sirius said over a goblet of orange juice. He looked at the slim girl in wonder, in one hand she held the goblet and with another she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. While chewing she held up one finger to tell Sirius to wait a moment. "Come on Lily, chew, chew, chew. That's it, now swallow. What's the hurry? We still have fifteen minutes until Charms start." She held up the finger again, lifted the goblet and downed it all with one slug. As she put the goblet back on the table Sirius gave her a small round of applause and then smirked when she tabbed at the corner of her lips with a napkin. "Have to stay lady like, don't want to be a slob do we Lily?"  
  
"Of course not! Now I have to run, don't want to be late for Charms class. " She put her satchel on the seat and started to leaf through the books, closed it up and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Lily, do you think I could have a look at your transfiguration essay?" James said as he strolled in, ruffling her hair as he took a seat. She quickly pushed it back in place.  
  
"What happen to the high and mighty James Potter, what did you call yourself? Oh yes, Lord of the pins. I thought you knew everything about transfiguration." She reached back into her bag as she spoke and withdrew a blue folder.  
  
"I can do the spells but I don't know the history of ancient switching spells. Doing the magic and knowing its history are completely different things." James levitated the pitcher of orange juice in front of him, making it go back and forth before it poured into a glass. "Please."  
  
" You are getting better at the levitation charm. Didn't I tell you practice makes perfect. Now about that essay. Did you even try?" Lily questioned skeptically.  
  
"I swear I did!" James said, looking around at the other boys for conformation.  
  
"Don't look at me James, I was out at the kitchens." Sirius said watching James plea.  
  
"Remus! You saw me working on it right?" He turned to Remus Lupin who had lowered his book to watch the on goings. He had missed a few classes and was making up the work.  
  
"I was in the Potions room remember? Had to make up a few lessons and all." James gave Remus a sarcastic smile and turned to Peter who raised his hands at once.  
  
"Don't even ask James. I was with Sirius." James turned a looked at Lily with a pleading glance.  
  
"I was. Please Lily." James said.  
  
"Ok, but only because I am in a rush. I'll save you guys seats. See you there." She handed James the folder and rushed out of the hall; glancing to make sure the charms professor was still chatting away.  
  
"What's the rush about?" James asked as he scratched a quill across the parchment, concealing his work from the professor's table with a large bowl of fruit  
  
"She said she didn't want to be late for charms. She's gone bonkers you know, rushing to class like that." Peter said.  
  
"Instead of strolling in late like some of us prefer." Remus muttered as he turned the page.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was up in the dorm. Reaching under her bed and pulling out a few cans of paint. If the Slytherins thought they were going to get away with giving her a voice-changing potion in her goblet last week they were mistaken. If she couldn't charm them she would use what she had, paint.  
  
James, Remus, Peter and Sirius strolled into charms class with approximately two minutes until the bell rang. Spotting Lily they took their seats. James, Peter, and Sirius in the back row and Lily and Remus a row in front of them and to the side. Lily giggled as James levitated his books.  
  
"What's so funny?" he questioned digging through his papers and handing her back her report.  
  
"Nothing. You are getting very good at that." Lily said, one of her arms was at her side, her wand pointed up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Splendid Mr. Potter!" Said Professor Wittlebee as he entered the room and placed his briefcase on his desk.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing sir." James made his books do flip-flops and then fall into the desk in front of him.  
  
"No, it's very good. You should have no problems with the advanced form of that charm we are covering today. You might even be able to help me. Excuse me." The Professor went and stood by the door, ushering the pupils in.  
  
"James, open mouth and insert foot." Sirius whispered from his side.  
  
"Didn't it take you nearly a week to learn how to do that?" Peter asked.  
  
"I learned how to do it though." James said pushing his hair back as he often did during stressful times.  
  
"He'll do fine." Lily smirked. He eyes watching the other side of the room, the Slytherins were talking amongst themselves and Professor Wittlebee was gathering papers.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lily. Do you think you could convince the rest of them?" He motioned towards Sirius, Peter, and a very quiet Remus.  
  
"James do you think you could show me how to do the levitation spell again. I want a quick review before class starts?" Remus looked questionally at her.  
  
"Lily you know it the best, better than James. Even though that isn't hard to do." Remus went on.  
  
"Hey!" James shot Remus a look and turned to Lily. "Sure." He started to lift his wand.  
  
"Not yet." Lily's eyes dazzled with mischief.  
  
"Why not?" James asked. Professor Wittlebee turned and when he was a few feet from the group Lily nodded to him.  
  
"Now." Lily said as she muttered something under her breath.  
  
"OK, wing." James voice was interrupted by the Slytherins' outcries from the other side of the room. With his arm still raised James looked over and cracked up. The Slytherins were covered in paint. Pink, blue, green, and Red. The paint also had been charmed and was flashing in different shade. His wand was still raised from the spell as the paint cans clanked against the floor.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor Wittlebee yelled, catching sight of the Slytherins and James cracking up with his wand still raised. Peter, who had been practicing James motions, also had his wand raised and Sirius turned to look in wonderment at James.  
  
"You didn't tell me?" Sirius asked in a hurt voice between his boisterous laughs,  
  
"I didn't do it." James replied as he looked at a pink Snape, and another laugh grew in his throat.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew." He looked at Sirius who was still looking at James with a hurt expression. "Will serve detention tonight. You all will clean the floor; no magic and it will glean. So you understand me." It was a statement, not a question. Looking at Snape and the other rainbow colored Slytherins he grinned. It was a pretty good prank and if he was going to have detention for it he might as well take the credit he thought. The three boys nodded at Professor Wittlebee. As the professor turned to clean up the boys James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus waved with full smiles at the other boys. Lily rolled her eyes. It figured, she did all of the hard work and they got the credit.  
  
"Well worth it." James said in his seat and he turned to look at Sirius.  
  
"I thought you didn't do it?" Sirius questioned. Still taunting the Slytherins as he spoke.  
  
"Who cares?" James said with clinched teeth as he grinned at one of the Slytherins.  
  
"Besides, I did." Lily reached down and pulled out her charms book. The boys turned towards her with a mixture of admiration and shock.  
  
"You?" Peter piped in.  
  
"Yes." She put a quill behind her ear.  
  
"Really?" Peter said again.  
  
"Yes, now if I were you I would I would be quiet and get through this lesson." She opened up to chapter four. "I'm more surprised at you guys, thinking James could pull that off."  
  
"Why is everyone insulting me today?" James said in a whisper as Professor Wittlebee wrote on the board.  
  
"Because it's so easy." Remus began to copy the notes into his book.  
  
"Don't forget fun." Sirius added.  
  
"You know what?" James said with a huff.  
  
"What?" Peter replied.  
  
"I'm not talking to you guys." James turned with a hurt expression and remain silent the rest of the lesson, only looking toward Sirius to poke him back.  
  
The day went on in silence until Dinner. Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed James. All of them attempting to break the silence. After a while Sirius began to mime, telling James to do the same. He didn't like the mimicked reply. Dinner passed in silence and Lily stood up and say goodnight to the boys. She was going to the Library to do some work, Remus was off to the Astronomy Tower and the others were off for detention.  
  
"See you guys later." Lily said, waiving to them all.  
  
"Later Lily." Peter said with a grumble at the impending doom of detention.  
  
"See you then." Sirius handed her his books. "Can you drop this off in the common room for me?"  
  
"Mine too." Peter dropped his books in front of her.  
  
"Ok." Lily struggled to lift them all and James felt the threat of his good manners coming back. Blasted mother and her blasting mothering he though. Without speaking he picked up half of the pile and nodded at her.  
  
"Thanks James." Lily said as she waved goodbye at Remus another Gryffindor who was seated by them.  
  
"Thanks Lily! Thanks James!" Sirius yelled from the table as the two went towards the door.  
  
"We have just enough time to get another piece of pie and then we have to be at detention in twenty minutes." Sirius said.  
  
"Well I want to go to the tower now, have a lot to catch up on." Remus departed and left the two to their food.  
  
Meanwhile Lily and James were nearly at the portrait and Lily couldn't get James to say a word.  
  
"I have to run, a Ravenclaw said he was going to look up some potion ingredients for the draught and I need those books. See you later and James, I'm sorry." She ran down the hall, her hair bouncing. They had just dropped off all of the books and James only had ten minutes to get to the Charms room, which was past the Library. He didn't feel like talking, not with any of his friends anyway. He was just upset. After Lily turned the corner James sped up. He didn't need to be late for detention. As he neared the library he heard muffled voices.  
  
"I know you did it Mudblood. Potter doesn't have the brains."  
  
"Shows how little you know. He's brilliant."  
  
"That's only because you like him."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"I guess I'll have to take your word for it Mudblood."  
  
"And if I did do it do you really want to call me a Mudblood? Aren't you scared I might get my revenge?"  
  
James knew the voices at this point. One was Lily and the other was Snape.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Snape said as he drew closer to her. Lily gripped her wand, spells running through her head. "It seems you are scared of me though?"  
  
"I'm not. Now back away. I can smell your breath." Lily's voice broke in.  
  
"Don't you know your place? Lowly Mudblood. I bet you aren't even accepted in the Muggle World are you? Don't fit in at all. You aren't a witch? You're a."  
  
"Stop it right now." Lily said, her voice growing small. While Lily was strong, but in will and physically she a bit sensitive. James felt his jaw tighten. "I said move it!" Her voice was strong again, brave. "I would rather be a Muggle than the likes of you."  
  
"Potter is 'the likes of me' you know. He's a pure blood too." Snape went on.  
  
"James is nothing like you. He's smart and your dumb. He's brave and your scared. He's kind and loyal. You two are nothing alike. Now if you will excuse me, no let me change that. I don't care if you excuse me. I have to go to the library." James heard the library door open and close and stood in the shadow.  
  
"Stupid girl, I'll show her one day." Snape turned the corner.  
  
"She's anything but stupid and if you lay a hand on her I'll get you Snape. She's my friend and nobody touches my friend." Snape jumped as James walked out of the shadows. "Scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I guess I'll have to settle with leaving you enacted for the moment but know that I will always be watching." James stared hard at Snape with loathing.  
  
"Your words are like wisps of clouds Potter, they mean nothing. I must be going now, have friends to catch up with."  
  
"Who?" James asked surprised.  
  
"None of your business." Snape walked away but under the folds of his robe he held his wand. James stood a few moments in front of the library. He didn't trust Snape. Looking at his watch he saw the moments tick away and he only had a 3 minutes.  
  
"A jog couldn't hurt." He said as he raced down the hall, arriving just on time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily blew a piece of hair out of her face and look at the book once again. Why would she ever have to know this she thought as she re-read the passage for the fourth time. Looking over her paper she reminded herself that she was already three inches over the requirement and she really didn't have to go into the history of the draught's development so with a flourish she added a conclusion and threw her books into her bag and grabbed her camera. When Lily had sent home a few wizard photos that James had taken to her parents they had sent her the money to buy one of her own. It was silver with a brown shoulder strap and her name engraved on the side. With a smirk she said her good-byes and headed to the charms room.  
  
"She is going to pay, girl or not a girl. This isn't right." Sirius said as he scrubbed the floor. "This bloody stuff won't come off!"  
  
"Try the soap Sirius." Peter muttered as he worked on a corner.  
  
"Hasn't been helping you much has it? Been in that same spot for an hour so don't tell me what to do." Sirius grunted  
  
"It's bad enough without hearing you two argue." James said, he was using his fingernail to pull off the paint.  
  
"Talking again are we?" Sirius said with hope in his voice.  
  
"Apparently." James said as he removed a particularly large bit of paint.  
  
"Thank you James, I was getting tired of Sirius complaining." Peter added in.  
  
"He just likes the sound of his own voice." James put in and Sirius quickly replied.  
  
"You would like it too if you sounded like mine."  
  
"Sirius, has anyone ever told you that you are too modest?" James questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are too sarcastic?" Sirius said.  
  
"No." James said as he went at the floor again with vigor. Professor Wittlebee had left half an hour ago and James was eager to leave as well.  
  
"James, you are sarcastic." Peter put in.  
  
"Ha." Said Sirius as he poked his sponge up in the air to make his point.  
  
"You both are." Came a feminine voice from the door, "Now smile." Lily was leaning on the doorframe with her bag next to her while she snapped a few pictures.  
  
"Lily!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Yes?" She replied as she put the camera down just in time because James threw a soapy sponge in her direction and it hit her in the head. It wasn't hard or heavy enough to hurt her but bubbles were in her hair. "James!" She picked it up and threw it back at him.  
  
Sirius and Peter joined in as the sponge fight went on. Lily grabbed a bucket of water and threw the water onto Sirius and turned to run and he chased her but instead ran straight into James who dumped water onto her head, her hair plastered to her face. After a quarter-hour they all were drenched, soapy and exhausted, all falling to the floor.  
  
"That was fun." Lily rang out her hair.  
  
"We still have to clean the floor though." Sirius said in a disheartened voice.  
  
"Without magic." James added with a sigh.  
  
"Yea, thank a lot Lily." Peter put in.  
  
"Ok, alright you made me feel a bit guilty." Lily said as she stood up.  
  
"Really? Why?" Sirius muttered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys got in trouble now if you let me finish I'll tell you how I am going to help you." She looked at them all in turn as they nodded. "Professor Wittlebee said you couldn't use magic, he never said anything about me now did he?" She withdrew her wand and with a flourish the floor sparkled and shone except for a little blemish here and there. Sirius smiled widely and Peter nodded as he looked around the room. James knelt down for a closer examination.  
  
"You missed a spot." He said as he stood, rolling down his wet sleeves and pushing his already unruly hair back.  
  
"Had to make it look convincing you know." She waved her wand again and they were all dried.  
  
"Thanks Lily." Peter said as he patted his robe.  
  
"No problem." She lifted her bag over he shoulder. "It's getting late, we should get back to the common room."  
  
"Yea, I'm exhausted." Sirius yawned.  
  
"Ditto." Came Peter's voice.  
  
"From what?" Sirius asked as they left the room, Lily waited for James.  
  
"Come on." Lily said.  
  
"I am, do you think you could teach me that spell?" He asked.  
  
"Which one?" She blew out the nearest candle and used her wand to send a gust of wind at the others.  
  
"The cleaning one, our dorm isn't tidy to say the least." He closed the door behind them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fade out of memory~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius looked at the amazed expression on Harry's face, apparently he hadn't thought his mum capable of such things and Sirius couldn't blame him. She looked like the proper little English girl from afar but once you really knew her you saw that there was more too her, she was different in the best way possible. She was Lily and there was no other way to put it.  
  
"I told you she wasn't as sweet as she looked." Sirius said.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Do you have any idea how long that took to write? Nearly three weeks on and off. It's probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written but I was a bit carried away in the flashback. I know it feels a bit choppy at some points and you can probably tell when I had to stop and when I started up again. I hope you guys like it. Now onto the thanks yous. If I miss you let me know.  
  
Heather: Thanks! I hope you like this flashback as well.  
  
Black Lace: Thank you so much! I love writing Sirius and I really wanted to do this story line, I hadn't come across something like this so I decided to give it a try.  
  
Moonlight: Yes, that is why Snape has a crooked nose. I couldn't resist. I feel a bit sorry for him but I just had to. If it wasn't for his role in Goblet of Fire I would have been even nastier to him. Still have to make him pay for what he did to Remus and Sirius in Prisoner of Azkaban though. (Makes mental note to cause him great pain). Check the author's note at the top too.  
  
Esperanza: Thanks! I wanted to have a different meeting, I was tired of them bumping into each other at the feast or on the train, I also needed an excuse to have James and Snape meet; I think there was more than Quidditch involved in their hatred.  
  
Black Lace: Lol, another Sirius fan! YAY! He is the best isn't he? Glad you like it so far.  
  
Liz: Nope she doesn't write. Girl of Your Dreams was to her because it was her birthday.  
  
LaminaCourt: Lol, I probably would have blown it up too. I love the way you think. I like the idea of memories too; it gives me a way for Harry to interact with his parents through Sirius in a strange round about way.  
  
WeasleyTwinLover1112: Thanks. Lol, I hope you like the way he told off Snape in this one.  
  
  
  
I think I have everyone but if I did miss you it was a mistake and just tell me and I will try to make it up to you. If you want to be notified of an updated just tell me in your review or if I do e-mail you and you don't want me to just tell me. I plan on updating soon so please check back! Everyone, please review. It makes me more confident in my writing and then I don't worry so much about posting and thus write more. I need reviews like oxygen if that makes sense. If you review (love it or hate it, just review) I will thank you in the next chapter. Until then.  
  
~ Katie Black 


End file.
